


new romantics

by xlightless



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ass Play, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlightless/pseuds/xlightless
Summary: Junhong reminisces over his college years with Jongup, and they come to a startling revelation.





	new romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's a Taylor Swift reference in the title, what about it.

Junhong places the last box on the floor, grunting as he straightens out. He leans back, hands on his lower back as his bones crack. He looks over at Jongup on the ground with the other boxes––who’s _supposed_ to be unpacking everything. Instead, he finds Jongup rummaging through a single shoebox with a goofy smile on his face. His hands are full of polaroids, going through each one like they’re a precious artifact.

“Babe, look at this,” Jongup says, holding up a small polaroid photo for Junhong.

It’s a photo of the two of them in their first apartment, right after they just moved in. Jongup carries Junhong on his back as Junhong grins at the camera, his arms wrapped around Jongup’s neck. Junhong had been a third year and Jongup was finishing up his fourth. It was a tiny student living complex that was only supposed to be for one person––ideally––but they made it work. It was better than the dorms, anyway, without all the overbearing rules and obligatory floor meetings once a month.

Junhong laughs, taking the photo from Jongup. “Oh my god, we thought we were the _hottest_ shit.”

“Yeah… Remember when we slept on the floor for the first week because the shipment for our futon was delayed?” Jongup asks. He shows Junhong another picture (it’s Junhong lying on their new futon shoved in the corner of their bedroom).

“Don’t remind me,” Junhong says, sitting beside Jongup and picking up his own handful of photos. He begins flipping through them. He begins snickering as he shows Jongup a picture of them out on the roof their first apartment––well, it’s just Jongup, but Junhong’s finger is covering nearly the entire bottom half of the frame. “You’re so beautiful in this one, babe.”

Jongup takes the photo with pursed lips, but the tips of his ears are glowing red. “Shut up, your giant thumb makes me look like a floating head.”

Junhong continues looking through his own stack of photos. He digs deeper into the box and finds older photos of Jongup before they met. He comes across a photo of Yongguk sitting at a sound booth, headphones over his head, back bowed over a laptop. He shows the photo to Jongup, tilting his head.

“I didn’t know you knew Yongguk-hyung,” Junhong says.

Jongup glances at the photo and nods. “Yeah. He produced the track for my dance presentation final in my…second year. You didn’t know?”

“What the hell, no?” Junhong says, furrowing his brows. “I honestly didn’t?”

Jongup laughs, finding other photos deeper in the box. “He was the graduate TA for one of my classes. An elective, uh… Music appreciation, I’m pretty sure. We actually became pretty good friends that semester, and I asked him if he could produce a short track for me.” He pauses. “Wait, how do _you_ know him?”

“Uh, his boyfriend. Kim Himchan introduced me to him. Do you know him?” Junhong asks. College really is an incredibly small place. “I knew him from, uh… This music club, or something? He mentioned Yongguk-hyung, and I asked if I could work on something with him.”

Jongup hums, looking up in thought. “I do remember him, yeah. He came into the studio a couple times while I was working with Yongguk-hyung. He invited me to some party during my second year, too. Once finals were over. It was at some frat house. I don’t think they belonged to any frat, though. I think he was inviting people just to do it.”

“Oh, hold on, Himchan-hyung invited you to that, too? It makes sense. He knew a lot of people.” Junhong smiles, remembering the party. That was his first year in college, and he remembers being _so_ excited to go to it. He hadn’t even met Jongup yet. “I feel like we should’ve seen each other, at least.”

Jongup shrugs, scratching his head. “I’m pretty sure I blacked out for most of it.” He pauses, then laughs, a little embarrassed, the tips of his ears reddening again. “I remember my ass being ate out, though.”

Junhong tilts his head. “That’s…funny. Because I…remember eating someone’s ass that night…”

Junhong stares at Jongup, who stares back. There’s a blurry memory trying to resurface onto the forefront of his mind, dark and infested with a sticky drunk lust. Suddenly, it seems to click in their minds at the same time like the puzzle piece to the mysterious space in their memories.

Jongup’s eyes widen as Junhong yells out a frantic “Wait a goddamn minute!”

//

This isn’t Junhong’s first college party. He cradles a can of beer close to his chest as he weaves through people to get to the kitchen. It’s pretty impressive, actually, how they managed to fit _this_ many people in such a small house. Music pounds from a nearby speaker in the living room, seemingly shaking the very foundations of the house. The scent of sweat and alcohol permeates the entire house, and while Junhong can tolerate it, it’s not his favorite smell right now. The constant babble of chatter is occasionally cut by a loud round of cheering or laughter.

Junhong considers himself a pretty sociable person, but right now he just wants a snack. He manages to reach the kitchen near the back of the house, and finds several people gathered around the counter, large bottles of drinks surrounding them––vodka, soju, white wine, a bunch of other fruit juices. Junhong recognizes a handful of the people from his classes and dorm.

“What are you guys doing?” Junhong asks, peeking above them. He doesn’t have to try too hard. Just past their huddled shoulders, he can see a giant mixing bowl full of what looks like red punch and fruit.

“American jungle juice,” someone says as he mixes everything in.

Another one, Daehyun from calculus II, spins around with a wide grin. “Junhong-ah! Welcome to our lab!” He dunks a red cup into the bowl and holds it out to Junhong, the juice dripping from the sides. “Here, try it!”

Junhong takes the cup from Daehyun and stares into the swirling red liquid, smelling the alcohol and fruit, and he can feel the expectant stares from them. He takes a slow sip, fighting the way his face wants to screw in a grimace. It tastes like fruity death, but the fruit juice just only makes it tolerable. He gives them a thumbs-up, and they let out a cheer in unison. They carry the bowl out of the kitchen with shouts of “GET YOUR JUNGLE JUICE, YOU WHORES” followed by cheers.

Junhong follows them, more amused than anything, sipping his cup, his own beer forgotten in the kitchen. Food can wait. He’s more interested in what these guys are about to do. As soon as they place the bowl and a stack of red cups down, people swarm to the bowl like flies to trash. This isn’t Junhong’s first college party, but he’s never seen anything quite like this.

Someone––Junhong catches a glimpse of Daehyun’s burgundy head––takes his cup to refill it and shoves it back into his hand. Junhong looks inside his cup once again, temporarily lost in the chaos and music and heat and–– He brings the cup to his lips, tipping his head back as he chugs it all, and throws himself into the crowd.

Junhong loses track of time, and he stops counting how many cups of jungle juice he drank, but his vision is swimming and his limbs feel heavy as _shit_ and the pounding bass is shaking his entire body. Or maybe the bodies grinding against him–– The summer heat must finally be getting to him now. His hands land on the pair of hips in front of him for balance. The body attached to those hips spins around, and a pair of dark eyes lock with his. Coiffed sunset hair that nearly glows in the shitty pulsing disco lights, beads of sweat glistening on his temple.

Junhong doesn’t think he’s the type to fall in love at first sight, but he’s a little more than tipsy at the moment. He’ll be honest. This feels like love at first sight, if the way his heart pounds and his breathes catches in his throat tells him anything.

Either that, or it’s alcohol poisoning.

Junhong cracks a grin, moving to the beat, beckoning this gorgeous stranger to follow him. He hooks a finger on the collar of the stranger’s tank top, tugging him closer. There’s something about the way this stranger moves, predatory and powerful in the sway of his body. Junhong’s mind is spinning with the beat. He drags his hands up the stranger’s body, reveling in the way his fingers brush smooth contours and solid muscle, all the way up to rest at his shoulders.

“Hello there.” Junhong smiles, then leans forward, just enough to brush his lips against the stranger’s ear. “What’s your name?”

“Jongup,” he replies, and his voice sounds like what running your fingers on velvet feels like. “And you?” He nips at Junhong’s earlobe, just below the silver stud earring, and Junhong _swoons_ on his feet.

Junhong fights to keep the name locked in his memory before it disappears from his consciousness. He struggles to keep basic motor and speech functions up and running, but he manages to choke out his own name above the noise. “J… Junhong.”

Jongup rests his hands on Junhong’s hips, warm palms pressing against his clothes when all Junhong wants is for those hands to touch his skin. Junhong finds it impossible not to inch closer to Jongup, especially with all the people surrounding them. He drapes an arm over Jongup’s shoulders, pressed chest to heaving chest, and Jongup snakes an arm around Junhong’s lower back, letting Junhong slide a thigh between his.

Junhong gasps at the hardness pressing against his thigh. They’re pressed so close against each other now, and the heat is growing unbearable, all the noise dulling out until all Junhong can focus on is this gorgeous being rolling his hips against Junhong’s thigh. Junhong looks into Jongup’s eyes, and the dark, drunk lust overflowing is enough to make Junhong’s mind short-circuit.

Junhong suppresses the urge to bite at the exposed juncture on Jongup’s shoulder as he whispers into Jongup’s ear again, “Let’s go somewhere else.”

And Jongup pulls away from Junhong, instead grabbing hold of Junhong’s hand and tugging him away from the chaos of the party. They barely manage to make it into an empty room before before Jongup shoves Junhong against the door and kisses him. It’s a messy collision of lips and teeth and sweet alcohol on their tongues, and Junhong moans into Jongup’s mouth. He grasps at Jongup’s tank top, tugging it up and over his head and throwing it to the side.

Junhong has never seen anyone built quite like Jongup. All toned muscle and proportions of a Greek sculpture. Junhong wants to cry, but Jongup is nipping at his neck now, biting and licking the spot, and Junhong is struggling to breathe because he can’t seem to remember _how_. Jongup begins working lower, his hands climbing up under Junhong’s shirt.

“Come back,” Junhong whispers, encircling Jongup’s face in his hands to bring him back up.

Their next kiss is less sloppy, just the slightest bit more coordinated, and Junhong pushes forward, his arms easily wrapping around Jongup’s hips. Jongup collides with the bed and falls backward, tugging Junhong with him. Junhong leans back, throwing his own shirt off before pressing himself against Jongup again. They sigh at the the warm contact, and Junhong’s hands are wandering, tracing the mountains and valleys of Jongup’s body, fingers pressing into soft skin and reveling in the sighs Jongup makes against his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jongup whispers, coarse gravel that reverberates against Junhong’s chest. He unbuttons his jeans and shoves them to his ankles, struggling in his drunken haze to kick them off.

Junhong laughs, amused at the impatience making Jongup’s eyebrows pull together. “Let me help you with that.” He slides off the bed to unhook the skinny jeans from Jongup’s heel.

“You have too many clothes on,” Jongup mumbles as he slowly palms himself (Junhong gulps as he eyes the outline of Jongup’s cock sitting too close to his face).

Junhong finally gets Jongup’s pants off and dives back in, but Jongup holds a hand out against his chest, eyeing Junhong’s jeans. Junhong groans as he slides back off the bed to tug off his own pants. He slots himself back in between Jongup’s thighs, hands wandering along the smooth skin of Jongup’s legs. He presses his lips to Jongup’s skin, biting and leaving marks wherever he can. He smiles at the way Jongup gasps out in unsteady breaths. When Junhong reaches the hem of Jongup’s underwear, they seem to hold their breaths in anticipation.

“May I?” Junhong asks, glancing up at Jongup, who nods, his eyes closed.

Junhong peels the underwear back, and he tries to fight the gasp that almost escapes him as Jongup’s cock springs free. Key word: tries. It’s…a sight, and Junhong isn’t sure if he wants to suck it or ride it.

“Oh my god, are you seriously staring at my dick right now,” Jongup says.

When Junhong finally slides his gaze from Jongup’s dick to Jongup’s eyes, he sees Jongup leaning up on his elbows, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. And Junhong feels like he should be embarrassed right now, but he’s drunk and he has a fucking _beautiful_ dick in front of him right now.

“I wanna try something,” Junhong mumbles, almost trance-like.

“Sure, what–– Holy _shit_.” Jongup falls back on the bed as Junhong takes his cock as far as he can, which is about halfway down, which is actually pretty impressive for Junhong, considering he hasn’t sucked dick since his last year of high school.

Junhong wraps his hand around the rest of Jongup’s cock, enjoying the familiar, heavy warmth in his mouth. He hums as Jongup’s hands come up to grip his hair and tug. His eyes slip closed as he revels in the sounds echoing around the room. It doesn’t take much for Jongup to begin panting and whispering quiet encouragements.

“Have… Have you never…sucked dick before?” Jongup stutters out, his hands loosening in Junhong’s hair.

Junhong leans up, his mouth coming off Jongup’s cock with a loud _pop_. “I have.”

“But you said… You wanted to…try something,” Jongup replies. His eyes open just slightly to look down at Junhong, and Junhong feels white hot heat sear through him straight down to the pit of his stomach.

“This isn’t what I wanted to try.” Junhong smiles and dips lower towards Jongup’s hole. “I’m gonna eat you out.”

“You’re what–– Wait, what––“ Jongup doesn’t get much farther because Junhong is already tonguing at Jongup’s hole. “Um, _fuck?”_

Junhong looks back up. “Is this okay?”

Jongup nods, his head falling back on the bed. “Yes, fuck. _Fuck_.”

Junhong smiles, hiking Jongup’s legs atop his shoulders. He has one hand on Jongup’s chest to keep from moving too much and the other still wrapped around his cock. He feels Jongup squirm beneath him as his tongue dips past the ring of muscle. Jongup rolls his hips against Junhong’s mouth, his hands flying up to Junhong’s hair and pulling. Junhong doesn’t mean to, but he moans at the feeling. He didn’t know he liked having his hair pulled, but apparently it’s doing something for him. He pumps Jongup’s cock, his fist tight around the length, as he fucks Jongup with his tongue.

“Oh fuck, I’m–– I’m gonna––“ Jongup’s back arches as he comes with a groan.

Junhong leans back as he watches Jongup with a sick sort of perverse voyeurism, still pumping his cock. Jongup’s chest heaves, his face red and scrunched from the strain. He apparently came so hard, some of it landed on his chest, glistening like strands of pearls in the dim light. There’s something Junhong finds beautiful about the way Jongup slowly opens his eyes, mouth agape as he tries to catch his breath.

There’s something inexplicably beautiful about Jongup.

“Oh my god,” Junhong whispers once he’s finally come to himself. He lets go of Jongup’s cock, staring at the cum that had caught on his fingers.

Jongup leans up on his elbows, eyeing Junhong’s still clothes cock. “Come here. I feel like I owe you something.”

Junhong crawls back up the bed, unable to keep the smile off his face.

//

Jongup bites down on his bottom lip. obviously trying to hold back a laugh as Junhong shoots up to his feet. He does a weird, stuttering flail with his arms that makes him look almost like a helpless chimp.

“Oh my _god_ , I can’t believe I _ate_ your _ass_ that night!” Junhong shouts.

Jongup’s ears––his entire face, actually––is bright red, but Junhong knows he isn’t faring any better, if the burn in his cheeks is telling him anything. “Jun–– Babe–– Don’t… Don’t say it like that.”

“I ate your _ass_ a whole _year_ before we actually started dating! Is that not fucking hilarious to you?” Junhong asks. He gasps, dropping the photos back into the shoebox, and sits down beside Jongup. He looks into Jongup’s eyes with all the sincerity of a sinner at confessional, and takes Jongup’s hands into his own. “Can I do it again? _Without_ the booze this time?”

Jongup can’t help but burst out laughing, unconsciously squeezing Junhong’s hands. “Are you asking for my sober consent?”

Junhong lets go of one of Jongup’s hands to hold up his own, like he’s swearing an oath. “I don’t want this to be another drunk decision.” He takes Jongup’s hand again, squeezing. “Listen, I’ve never eaten your ass outside of that one event. Drunk, first-year me was a _freak._ I don’t even remember if we liked it. Do you?”

Jongup narrows his eyes, then shakes his head. “I don’t.”

“Exactly! What if it turns out we actually like it and we’ve been denying ourselves that pleasure for so long?” Junhong shifts his entire body so he’s facing Jongup fully, and gets on one knee. “Moon Jongup, will you do me the honor of allowing me to eat your ass on this blessed night?”

Jongup throws his head back as a laugh takes over his entire body. “Yes, fine, sure, let’s do it.” He kicks the boxes aside and pulls Junhong into his lap, smiling as Junhong wraps his arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> somewhere in this au banghim are laughing victoriously at their joined efforts. 
> 
> anyway i saw this post that was ripped off tumblr and posted to instagram on some meme account and now here we are. with shameless ass-eating. it’s not february 14th anymore but happy valentine’s day anyway you heathens.
> 
> come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://www.guernica-flow.tumblr.com/) lmao


End file.
